


The Reason Why

by AssassinMina



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, If there's more than friendship is up to you, Insecurity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMina/pseuds/AssassinMina
Summary: You address Jacob's insecurities in a private moment, telling him what he needs to hear.





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> In this work I'm just trying to convey what I think our favourite Frye twin needs to hear for once in his life in a straightforward way. It's basically what I'd say to him and as tagged it's up to you if there's more than friendship.
> 
> This work is inspired by Oreana!

Another borough, another celebration.

The Rooks have taken down another Blighter stronghold and were now drinking, singing and dancing to the music some played on fiddles and an improvised drum. It was actually just an upside-down barrel. You were standing a bit away from the cheering and clapping circle, enjoying the view and the atmosphere. It’s been a rough fight with many injured but in the end the ‘new’ Rooks were celebrating with the ‘old’ ones and you couldn’t help but smile. Funny thing how the word ‘family’ has been redefined for you after joining the gang.

At first you didn’t want to let your best friend Will do this stupid thing on his own and now you were even more enthusiastic about all this than him. Not only because you’ve managed to become close friends with the infamous Jacob Frye, your boss, who you looked up to and valued as friend and Jacob knew that much. At least you thought so.

 

Eventually Will had insisted you dance with him and you returned sweating and out of breath to your spot where Jacob already waited, leaning against the wall and arms crossed. Panting you smiled at the Assassin as you let yourself drop against the wall next to him. “Enjoying yourself?”, the familiar voice asked with an edge you couldn’t quite define. “Very”, you replied without allowing yourself to be irritated by his tone, maybe you just imagined it, “How about you? No drink?”

Jacob simply shook his head. Something was off, you were sure now. With a frown you turned your body to the man, looking him over. “Something wrong?” Shooting you his usual smirk Jacob shook his head but you weren’t convinced. After so long you knew him all too well to let yourself be fooled, but also enough not to pressure him to talk. You had a different plan to lure the matter out of him.

 

During half of the night you had observed Jacob’s behaviour and noticed that he seemingly tensed whenever Will and you were together. It seemed to bother him more than other Rooks talking to you but you didn’t say anything until you got onto the train hideout as you spent most of your nights with him asleep on the sofa, not caring what rumours were spread.

 

All the way Jacob had been untypically silent, only gave short answers if you asked him anything and tried to start a conversation. He seemed lost in thoughts. As you arrived in his personal cart you’ve had enough and slowly stepped up to him, took a hold of his wrist and turned him towards yourself to undo his vambrace and hidden blade.

“You know …” Your voice was silent but you knew Jacob could hear you just fine. Without saying a word he let you loosen his armour and place it on his desk, listening to what you had to say. You noticed his tensed posture and continued without hesitation. “We choose the people we spend more time with. Our free time, our most vulnerable moments.”

Avoiding his eyes you let the heavy leather coat slip from his shoulders, carefully hanging it over a chair before you continued with his waist coat and belts filled with smoke bombs and whatnot. “We decide that the other is worth every moment of our life they’re willing to be with us. Of course, we all have flaws but we’re so much more than our edges and curves. What I want to say is …” With a sigh you left the man in his dress shirt, pants and boots and finally looked up at him. “I’m grateful you choose to spend time with me every day and I enjoy every minute. You’re impressive, strong and mindful. You have a caring heart, no matter how hard you try to disguise it, and I don’t think you get enough credit for that but too much scolding.”

Finally Jacob reacted to what you said but not the way you had expected. With a snort that told you he doubted everything and didn’t think you told the truth the assassin shook his head and walked over to his bed where he slumped down, elbows on his knees. “Of course you say all this … I’m your boss.”

So that was it? Jacob thought you were kissing his arse because he was your boss? Shocked and insulted you gaped at the man before you mentally slapped yourself. “You think I’m saying all this because you’re my boss? Fine …” If nothing else helped, you knew what you had to do. In a rush you undid your green jacket and dropped it to the ground at Jacob’s feet. Confused he looked up at you. “You don’t think I value you as the person you are? I don’t have to suck up to you, I know I can kick your arse if I please. So, here. I quit. I’m not a Rook anymore and you are not my boss.”

Whatever has gotten into you seemed to unsettle the gang leader as you knelt down in front of him and took his face in your hands so he couldn’t turn away. “I’m a normal civilian and I’m telling you that you are kind, caring and intimidating. You protect who you care for and who you think is treated badly. You’re a pure-hearted man who you better stand on a good side with, because whoever manages to piss you off better runs as fast they can. You’re a respected leader and a force people around you can rely on whereas there are business issues or personal problems. And it’s an honour to have you as my friend.”

Your eyes stung with tears you had no idea why they were about to fall. “I’m lucky to have you as my friend. In fact, you are my best friend, Jacob. And that’s nothing to do with you being my boss. Or … former boss.”

You let go of his face and drop your hands to your knees, taking a deep breath. There has been more things said than you’d intended to, the tone more desperate than planned but you just wanted to get your point across and hide how shocked you were the man you always look up to doubted himself and the kind of loyalty of the ones around him. Especially yours.

 

Jacob said nothing, he just stared into your eyes as if he was searching for something and you had an idea what. Slowly you shook your head. “You won't find what's not there”, you whispered solemnly. Something in the assassin’s eyes shifted, the cheeky spark returned as well as the smirk. “Poor Will…  he'll be devastated.”

 

You couldn't help but laugh and were relieved Jacob joined. There he was, your best friend. Playfully you slapped his thigh, got up and made yourself comfortable on the couch. Content you sighed and closed your eyes, the sound of the train rattling away soon lulling you to sleep. Still, you didn't miss the whispered ‘thank you’, followed by a silent snore. With a smile on your lips you fell in a peaceful sleep, too.


End file.
